


Magic Show

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request for otps on a magic show, or as a magic show, as it were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Show

"Welcome! Welcome all into our spectacle!“ The pair of blondes announced with their microphones. The mother-son magic show - Exaltia - was famed through the land of Ylisse, and this was scheduled to be one of their biggest presentations yet.

"Welcome, sir. Please take your seat,” Lissa greeted.

“Lissa, I am your husband,” Lon'qu stated, looking unamused.

“Oh, come on, dad! Please wipe that frown off your face! Besides, you’re going to scare my date away!” Owain told him, nudging his father with his elbow.

“I ain’t gettin’ scared of uncle Lon’s face. I get more freaked out by lookin’ at a mirror!” Brady replied, arriving at the entrance hall.

Owain would have contested it, but his and Lissa’s manager was calling, as the pair had already slightly delayed the start of the show, while waiting for their companions.

“Sorry for being late, everyone!” Lissa started the show, taking off her top hat and bowing as a signal of respect… with a dove sitting obediently on her head, being hidden again when the hat took its place back.

“My, my, mother. That is quite a DRAMATIC entrance!” Owain declared, throwing his hands around, as long, colorful ribbons flew out of his sleeves, raising chuckles and cheers from the crowd.

The mother and son team then smiled at each other, with decidedly mischievous grins on their faces. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, for the next trick, we will need help from the audience…” Lissa explained, pointing her finger at the crowd.

“How about the two fine gentlemen in the first row?” her son proposed, referring, of course, to Brady and Lon'qu.

Before the two could protest, they were already being dragged onto the stage.

Brady was placed by Owain inside a box to be sawed in half, not being at all thrilled with the prospect, even if he knew it was an act.

Lon'qu was placed inside a bigger box, which proceeded to be pierced and stabbed by his wife, putting swords into it, then opening to reveal the man to be perfectly safe.

Neither of the men particularly smiled by their inclusion in the magic show, even if the crowd seemed to be eating up their embarassed and faking nonchalant attitudes.

Before the end of the show, when they were about to exit back to their places, Brady and Lon'qu were then grabbed by their respective partners, and pulled close into a kiss, which was also well met by the public.

“Yes, you are my lovable husband, you grumpy-bear. Don’t think I’ll ever forget it!” Lissa noted, before booping the much taller man on the nose.

“Maybe not everyone thinks much of your looks, but I don’t care what they think. Your beauty shines like the stars above!.” Owain explained, kissing Brady on the forehead.

The two then returned to their places to watch the rest of the show. Lon'qu simply pretending to look away, arms folded and sinking back into his seat; with Brady as red-faced as he could get. Both of them happy to know that they were loved by two of the most shining people out there.


End file.
